


Pity Party

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Party, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: It didn't matter that nobody had showed up to Tommy's party.At least he still had Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 192





	Pity Party

A burning, scorching sun had begun to settle, stretching its long, long arms up into the darkening night sky before gently curling them back inwards. It was tucking itself into the overlapping covers of a navy, star-licked blanket, and it wouldn't be long before the shimmering source of light had been completely hidden under the ink of the abyss. 

The day had already come and gone. 

A raging sunrise had awakened those on the large expanse of the island, with the sun slowly gliding through the blue, blue sky before settling at its peak. It had stayed like that for a while, winking and whispering delicate symphonies as it hovered just above the lone human, before eventually beginning to retreat down once more. 

Tommy desperately wished that he could retreat and hide, too. 

A sigh. Tommy's fingers drifted over the cold wood, calloused fingertips languidly dipping between the cracks and indentations apparent in the sturdy material. His face was a mask of emotionless defeat – an expression not so dissimilar from the one that Dream wore on a daily basis. Though, of course, his mask was a choice, and Tommy's... was not. 

"Why isn't anyone here?" He whispered, nails digging deep into splintering wood, sending sharp, brown fibers flying off into the air. 

Tommy had sent the invitations, or, well, he'd had Wilbur go out to send the invitations, and the ghost had said he would. He'd promised! Wilbur had promised that everyone in L'manberg would get an invitation to Tommy's party. 

So why weren't they here? 

Why weren't they all filtering through the nearby nether portal with widening grins and armfuls of brightly coloured gifts wrapped up in the most ridiculous of paper? Why weren't they shouting Tommy's name with an excited cry and rushing over to envelop him in a squeezing, summery hug? Why weren't they doing that? Why weren't they? 

Was it really that hard to show up? To walk a little way through the searing nether, just to get to the exiled home of drifting memories and broken promises. 

"Why isn't anyone here?" Tommy repeated, a little louder than before. 

He just didn't get it. Sure, he knew that he was in exile. He knew that he'd done something wrong and that everyone had agreed he should move somewhere away (somewhere far, far away), but did that really mean they needed to isolate him in this way too? 

Were the ignored letters and harsh stares not enough? Did all of his ex-friends have to treat him in such a detrimental way now, too? 

Tommy wasn't a bad person. He wasn't evil, nor was he a criminal. He had never murdered without a solid reason or wished death upon an innocent person. He wasn't like his older brother, Technoblade, or the previous 'state' of Wilbur, who had – to put it lightly – gone quite insane. He was just... Tommy. 

Tommy, who had just wanted to be there for everyone; Tommy, who had just wanted to make everyone around him smile and laugh; Tommy, who had just tried to throw them a party. One last party. 

Was that so much to ask for? 

Apparently, it was. 

"Why isn't anyone here!?" Tommy was screaming at this point, his throat having opened up to reveal a wailing, shrieking mass of hell-hounds desperate to escape the confines of his gasping body. All he felt was anger, a fit of encompassing, all-consuming anger that was rapidly eating him up from the inside out. 

He needed to let everything out, to be able to bellow out all of the agony swirling through his pumping veins. He needed to find a reprieve from the insanity and solitude that had made up his life for the past few weeks. He needed to- 

"Tommy!" 

Dream's voice, a steady and sturdy arrow, penetrated the fiery walls of Tommy's mind, pressing through until it was quickly cooling the searing fury that had previously been growing larger and larger as the seconds passed. 

Deep, blue ocean-eyes snapped upwards to Dream's masked face. 

"Dream?" Tommy croaked quietly, a flare of hope striking within his heaving chest. Somebody was there. Somebody had come to his party. They were there, and Tommy wasn't alone, he had somebody and- and- 

Realisation dawned on Tommy like a bucket of ice-cold water being draped over his narrow shoulders. 

"Oh. Do you want my armour?" 

Of course, Dream hadn't actually shown up for his party. He was just there to burn Tommy's belongings into crumbling ash – to throw away all of the things that the younger boy had put genuine effort and work into finding and collecting. Of course, that was the only reason Dream had actually appeared at that time. 

He was always doing that – coming in and ruining everything for Tommy. 

It was no surprise that a lot of people hated Dream. Tommy did, too, perhaps. Couldn't the older man just see that Tommy wasn't in the mood to be pushed around and treated like dirt once more? He was already feeling like shit and had been for a good few hours. Couldn’t Dream just _fuck off-_

“Huh? No. I'm here for your party, Tommy!" Dream's brows pinched together underneath the mask. "That's today, right?" 

The masked man appeared to glance over the sandy area then, all-knowing expression hidden underneath the sturdy sheet of white that held back any sort of emotion he might have been conveying. 

Dream already knew that the party was that day. He already knew that nobody else would be showing up, too – he'd dealt with that and Ghostbur days before. 

Tommy stared, his jaw dropping out of both shock and glee. "No! I mean- Yes! It is today! Oh gosh, you're actually here for that? That's brilliant!" 

A devilish, cunning smirk tugged at the pink of Dream's hidden lips. 

"I am, Tommy. I'm sorry that nobody else has arrived yet. Huh." Dream shrugged somewhat. "But that's fine, right? Here- I got you a gift. Or... a half-gift. You can use it for a bit if you'd like?" 

The trident evident in Dream's calloused hands had never looked more appealing to Tommy. Sure, he'd seen some nice, shimmering tridents before, but this was different. It was like God had suddenly opened up the darkening skies and shone his Holy light all over the item being held out towards him. Tommy felt blessed, truly blessed. 

"Shit! Of course I'd like to! Thank you!" 

Huh. Maybe Dream really was Tommy's only friend?

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
